


All the rest is memory

by Llyan



Category: Next Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: 两个小朋友聊天
Relationships: Francis Barton & James Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	All the rest is memory

**Author's Note:**

> 有一些私设

当James意识到房间里说话的两个人是谁时，已经太晚：他进来之前习惯性地敲了下门，显然已被他们听见，谈话就这样断了。

倒不是说他真的想要偷听些什么——美国队长之子才不会允许自己做这种令人不齿的行径——但不可否认，他对那个几天前才相识、现在却已一同出生入死过的男孩充满了好奇。

在他看来，Francis这些年来所经历的正是他们本应拥有的人生。他们本该与反抗奥创残暴统治的人并肩作战，而不是躲在人造的温室里，假装外面的一切都不存在。可当他看到那些岁月在Francis身上留下的痕迹，又觉得自己实在没有资格这么想。

“我打扰你们了吗？”James试图从两个人的表情推测他们对话的内容，可惜收效甚微。Tony似乎想要说些什么，但Francis抢先开了口：“没什么，”他向James扫了一眼，便不再看向任何一个人：“我们聊完了，我这就走。”

说完，他自顾自地离开了房间。

“喂！”James下意识地想要拉住他，迈出一步却停了下来，转头去看Tony，见年长的男人微微点头，这才放下心追了出去。

Francis并没有走远，看样子甚至像在专门等着身后的人。或许是因为这几天他已经对James的顽固颇有体会，既然无论如何也躲不过去，还不如接受现实。

“你们在说什么？”James快走两步跟了上去，开门见山地问。

“Tony想知道一些我父母的事情，”Francis的语气平淡至极，“老年人的多愁善感而已。”

James摇摇头。他听得出Francis声音里的紧张与僵硬，却也知道直接戳穿没什么好处，除非他想看到年轻的弓箭手发起脾气，一走了之。

“我想我见过你，不知道你有没有印象。”

Francis停下了脚步，两人此时已经来到了屋外，极昼的日光温和而明朗。

他脸上闪过一瞬间的惊讶，继而笑了起来：“我想起来了，你头发的颜色很特别。是很久之前吧？那时候我还在上小学，根本不知道我的父母曾经是什么人。”

十年算得上很久吗？James记得那一年，因为那是他第一次去西海岸。

“顺道去看看两个老朋友。”Natasha是这么对他说的。

对于年幼的James来说，那只是尽兴的夏日旅行中一个颇为奇怪的插曲：他没有想到，他们还真的只是在远处看看而已，只除了自己被派去打了个招呼。

他的记忆中早已磨灭了那对陌生夫妇的印象，却还记得他们浅色头发的儿子。生活在父母身份光环下的James直至今日都是略微内向的性格，可那个男孩却好像注定要成为所有人的视线中心：James走到橄榄球场旁边时，正好看到他在众目睽睽之下，原地打了个空翻。

男孩颇为得意地看了看四周的人群，很快目光就停留在James身上，挑起眉毛问：“你是新来的吗？叫什么名字？”

“不要告诉别人你是谁。”James想起Natasha的叮嘱，一时不知该答些什么。情急之下，竟转身跑开了。他假装自己是因为跑得太快导致脸颊发热，而不是因为背后传来的大笑。

“你不知道？”这下轮到James感到诧异了。

“在我十一岁之前，只知道父亲是警察，母亲是社区大学的生物学教师。”Francis看着远方的景色说。“你不觉得这很奇怪吗？远处是冰川，近处却有很多树。”

James随着他的视线看过去，却觉得没什么好奇怪的，或许是多年来日日相见，习以为常，就看不出有矛盾之处了。

十一岁，也就是说眼前的男孩比自己还要小上两年。而他一直以为自己不过是两个普通人的孩子，直到有一天，天崩地裂。James又想起几天前遇到Francis时的场景。他没有告诉他们名字，只说出了继承自父亲的姓氏与称号。

“他们为什么不告诉你？”话音刚落，James就皱了皱眉，这可真是个糟糕透顶的问题。

“我不知道。”Francis的语气带上了些不耐烦。“或许是想让我成年之后自由选择吧。”

这确实能够理解，James想，却并没把这一点说出口，以免再刺激到对方。

“你之前说，你的父亲会给你讲一些故事。能给我讲讲吗？”他只不过是想尽可能地找些话题，却好像突然明白了Tony想要问的究竟是什么。他看到Francis之后便再也无从摆脱的那份愧疚感，对于Tony来说，或许有千百倍的沉重。

Francis看了James一眼，像是在衡量，是否值得对他坦诚相待。

“我之前说，父亲告诉我，我是最后一个。”他嘴角扭了扭，显然这对他来说并不是什么轻松的话题。“但我没说的是，我想他直到…最后都不相信这句话。”

“他讲的那些事情，你没必要问我。我不知道为什么Tony不告诉你们，但现在如果你问，他会很高兴对你们说吧。”

James点点头。“我猜他会记得很清楚…”他迟疑着，不知道该不该把话说完。

“就像我父亲一样。”Francis把话接了过去。这是一个好兆头。虽然名义上已是朋友，但这些天来，每每谈到过去的事情，Francis总是作出一副毫不在意的样子，用玩笑把话题岔开。

“他始终记得很清楚，而且每次说起的时候，我看得出来，他不仅仅是怀念而已。”

Francis停顿了片刻。James想，或许他知道Francis接下去要说些什么。但他只是耐心地等着。

“我想他仍然坚信总会有其他人活下来了，或许他可以找到他们，总有一天。”

“你们…曾经试着找过别人吗？”

大概是这句话里的情绪过于明显，Francis转过身来看着James，神色平静而坦然：“没有。那太危险了，我们又不可能把身边的人扔下。他告诉我没有别人了，就是让我不要冒险。”

末了，他又补了一句：“别为这个感到心烦，这不是你的错。我先前说的只是些气话，没必要放在心上。”

“…我们本该和你在一起的。”James别过视线，犹豫了一阵，最终还是把这句话说了出来。

他听到Francis轻笑一声，走到台阶旁边坐了下去。

“其实我从来都没搞明白过，父亲他究竟在怀念些什么。对于我来说，他讲的那些就只是故事而已，无非是让我知道了之前每年圣诞节寄来卡片的并不是记者和卡车司机罢了。我们有更紧迫的事要做：需要食物，衣服，武器，一切都是为了生存下去。我所知道的就只是这些。”

“我甚至觉得他只不过是在母亲去世之后为自己找些心理安慰。”

James移回视线，看到Francis咬了咬下嘴唇。

“后来我才知道他是对的，我开始感谢他给我讲过那些事…从我看到你们那一刻。”

可我们并不是去找你的，只是毫无头绪地四处乱撞而已。James心说。他从不知道予人希望居然是如此沉重的一件事，尤其当他自以为有负他人的期待。

“也许我们并不像你想的那样好。”他带着苦涩说。

“谁知道呢？”Francis耸耸肩，露出招牌式的坏笑，“至少现在我们赢了，剩下的以后再说。”

说完，他伸了个懒腰，从口袋里拿出一封折好的信，向James挥了挥。

James不解其意，却还是接了过去。

“这是刚才Tony给我的，我想给你看看也没什么不好。”

_Tony，_

_感谢你每年都给Francis寄礼物来。我们告诉他，送礼物的是个玩具发明家，否则可真没办法解释这些新奇玩意儿究竟是从哪来的。_

_我知道你这混蛋大概已经打定主意不要自己的孩子，我或许可以理解你的想法。Francis今年五岁了，我在他身上可以看到很多自己的影子。这让我很开心，却又有些害怕。_

_我大概和你说过，虽然这是我和Bobbi一起决定的，但我们两个人的出发点不太相同。对于我来说，我只是想尽量把我所没能得到的东西都给Francis：和睦的家庭，正常的童年，受教育的机会。_

_我们现在仍然没有决定，什么时候对Francis说明真相。欺骗孩子的感觉并不好。但放心，在他成年之前，我会对他说的。他的父母曾经与志同道合的朋友一同战斗过，那是一些善良，勇敢而正直的人。_

_希望你能原谅我的多愁善感。_

_C.B._


End file.
